


Whizzer and Jason

by Phoenix1018



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Act: Falsettoland, Autistic Jason (Falsettos), Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), Good Parent Whizzer Brown, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1018/pseuds/Phoenix1018
Summary: Jason comes to breakfast one morning blank faced and silent, and Marvin has something important to tell Whizzer. With autistic jason bc you cant convince me that kid isn't ND. Might add more chapters?
Relationships: Jason & Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Whizzer and Jason

Whizzer liked to think that he was good with Marvin's kid. Sure, if you'd told him a few years ago that he'd be spending most of his weekends co-parenting a twelve year old with his lover, he'd have laughed right in your face. But there was something  _ different _ about Jason. He wasn't like most kids his age. Hell, he wasn't like most  _ people.  _ He was cynical and sarcastic and blunt and filled to the brim with curiosity and wit. He often seemed to know more about things than both of his parents combined, and he was never one to shy away from difficult conversations. Over the several months that he'd been with Marvin, the scrawny teenager had somehow managed to worm his way into Whizzer's heart, something that wasn't easy to do. 

It definitely helped that Jason, for the most part, was an easy kid to parent. He was smart, he could keep himself out of trouble, and Whizzer never had any trouble telling where he stood with Jason. When Jason didn't like someone, he would come right out and tell them, often none too kindly. Whizzer never had to guess how Jason was feeling, and Jason didn't hesitate to tell Whizzer when something was bothering him.

Which is why it was such a surprise to Whizzer when Jason sat down at the breakfast table completely blank-faced one Saturday morning, looking down at the table and not speaking a word.

Whizzer scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, putting down the spatula he was using to cook breakfast. Usually Jason at least said a "good morning" to him, even on the days where he was grumpy and irritable from lack of sleep. But now Jasom sat, hands fidgeting restlessly in his lap, not saying a word. His eyes were fixed on the table, and he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Whizzer felt a stab of concern at the kid's unusual behavior.

"Morning, pal." Whizzer said, attempting to sound cheerful in an attempt to get Jason to look up from the table. "I'm making breakfast, you hungry?" Jason hesitated a moment, then shrugged, still not making eye contact, and Whizzer's worry grew. "Well, I'm making pancakes, if you want any. Your father said that Trina doesn't like you having sugar first thing in the morning, but I figure that eating sugar in the morning would have the same effect as eating it any other time of the day, right? And besides, it's the weekend, we can treat ourselves." And now he was rambling. He didn't know what to do. A silent Jason was completely uncharted territory to him. He wished Marvin was here to help, but Marvin hardly ever woke up this early on the weekends. And Jason still wasn't making eye contact with him, and his hands were clenched into tight fists, trembling in his lap.

"Well. Okay, then. Breakfast is done. I'll give you some pancakes. You don't have to eat them, but. You know. Most important meal of the day," Whizzer said awkwardly, sliding two pancakes on a plate towards Jason and watched worriedly as shifted his gaze to the plate in front of him, staring at it as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. 

Now Whizzer was officially worried. Though he didn't look it, the kid ate like a beast, and if he wasn't even in the mood to eat pancakes, then there had to be something very wrong with Jason. Maybe Jason was sick? Or maybe Jason was mad at him, Whizzer thought, his heart sinking. But Whizzer hadn't done anything to warrant anger recently, had he? Maybe Jason was finally realizing that it was ultimately Whizzer's fault that his family fell apart and that he had to spend the weekends across town.

"Hey, pal, everything okay?" Whizzer ventured cautiously. Navigating emotions was not his forte, especially with children. "You've been awful quiet."

Jason's eyes flickered up, briefly meeting Whizzer's gaze for the first time that morning before flicking back down towards his plate. He gave a tense nod.

"... You sure?" Whizzer pushed gently. "The silent treatment isn't like you. Have I done something to upset you? You can tell me, I won't get mad or anything." Jason opened his mouth, then closed it with a frustrated huff. His fists were clenched so tightly that he could see them shaking, and Whizzer was almost sure that his nails were cutting into his palm. "Here, Jace, you're gonna hurt yourself, let me-"

Whizzer reached out to gently prise Jason's fingers open, but Jason violently jerked his fist out of Whizzer's grasp, almost upsetting his chair as he leaped out of Whizzer's reach. He gave a quiet, very un-Jason like whine and bolted out of the dining room, leaving a confused and concerned Whizzer alone at the table.

_ What happened?  _ What could have happened between last night and this morning that would affect Jason's attitude towards him this drastically? Part of him was tempted to follow Jason, but he knew he'd probably only make things worse if he tried to talk to Jason and further. Jason seemed to be upset with him, and he didn't want to further aggravate the kid. He gnawed on his nails anxiously, wracking his brain in an attempt to figure out what he'd done to offend Jason. 

He didn't realize that Marvin had entered the room until he felt a light kiss drop onto the top of his head. "Good morning." Marvin murmured from behind him. "Breakfast looks good, hon. Where's Jason?"

"... In his room. I think he's mad at me."

Marvin snorted, reaching for the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug. "Why would he be mad at you? He practically idolizes you."

Whizzer tried not to let his spirits soar too much at that admission. "I dunno. He came in here for a bit but he was quiet the whole time, then he ran away when I asked if he was okay."

Marvin went still, his mug halfway up to his mouth. "What do you mean he was quiet? Like he didn't say a single word to you?"

"Nope. He just shrugged when I asked if he was okay, and when I touched him he just high-tailed out. Should I have followed him? I wanted to, but I didn't want to make things worse-"

"No, no, it's best we just leave him be." Marvin said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's not- this is normal, for him. He just wants to be left alone right now, he'll come back out when he's ready."

_ "What's  _ normal for him? What's wrong with him, is he gonna be okay?'

Marvin hesitated. "I'm… not sure if Jason would want me to tell-"

_ "Please,  _ Marvin. I want to help." Whizzer pushed. "I hate seeing Jason upset and not being able to do anything. I need to know."

Marvin sighed again, rubbing his face. After a moment he slowly lowered himself into the seat next to Whizzer, taking one of Whizzer's hands in both of his own. The familiar gesture of affection calmed Whizzer's nerves somewhat, and he let himself relax slightly as Marvin rubbed his thumb across the back of Whizzer's hand. "Whizzer. Please remember when I tell you this, that Jason is still the same kid that you've always known. You can't treat him any differently after I tell you."

Whizzer's confusion grew, and he couldn't help but be a bit offended. "I would never treat Jason differently."

"I know, I know you wouldn't." Marvin said, giving a small smile. "I just… have to make sure." Marvin gave Whizzer's hand a small squeeze, and Whizzer squeezed it back, reassuringly. "Whiz, Jason is autistic." Whizzer blinked. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting. "And sometimes he goes nonverbal, and he told Trina and I that he just prefers to be left alone until he can talk again. Being around people stresses him out more, I think."

"... Oh." Whizzer said blankly. He honestly didn't know how to respond.  _ Autistic.  _ He'd heard the word around before, but he honestly hadn't the faintest idea of what it meant in Jason's case. It was a developmental disorder, he knew, but his knowledge of autism stopped about there. "So… what exactly does that mean?"

"Well… " Marvin thought for a moment. "It means his brain is wired a bit different from most people's. He socializes differently. I'm sure you've noticed that he can be a bit… tactless sometimes."

Whizzer had to suppress a snort. He fondly remembered the day that Marvin had introduced him to Jason for the first time, in which Jason had asked him  _ "so, you're a homo too, then?"  _ as casually as one might ask about the weather. Marvin had quickly hissed a reprimand into Jason's ear, but Jason's crude remark made Whizzer laugh, and he already felt himself growing fond of the kid. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"Well, it's not that he's trying to be rude, but it's that he doesn't  _ realize  _ what he's saying is rude. He doesn't pick up on social cues like you and I might. And sometimes when he's stressed out, he'll just… shut down, and he won't be able to talk. He prefers to be alone when that happens, so I think it's best if we just leave him be."

"What do I do when he comes back out?"

"Don't coddle him. He  _ hates  _ it. Just treat him how you would treat him normally. He might be upset that I've told you, because he doesn't want you to look at him any differently. And you won't, right?"

"Of course not." Whizzer said quickly. "I would never, Marvin, I promise."

"I know, I know. You're a good parent, Whiz." And dammit, Whizzer would be lying if he said that didn't make his heart give an odd flutter.  _ Parent.  _ Something he never imagined himself as, but when he thought of himself as a parent in regards to Jason, it just felt  _ right. _ "I'm glad Jason has someone like you in his life. You're good for each other."

Whizzer thought his heart might burst. "You really think so?"

"Oh, I know so. Jason hated not having you around when we separated. You make him happy, Whiz."

Whizzer felt a lump develop in his throat, and coughed, trying to blink away the mist that was coming to his eyes. "I'm glad. He makes me happy, too."

************

Jason didn't come out of his room again until well after noon. Whizzer was sitting on the couch, absently flicking through today's paper when he heard quiet shuffling behind him, small footsteps that could only belong to Jason. He turned to see Jason hovering in the doorway, glancing around the room. The moment he locked eyes with Whizzer he turned bright red, quickly looking down at the floor. "Hi." He mumbled.

"Hey, pal." Whizzer said, putting the paper down to give Jason his undivided attention. "What's up? You hungry?"

Jason ignored his question. "Where's my dad?"

"He's at the store, getting things for dinner. What, am I not good enough for you?"

Jason cracked a brief smile, before his face dropped again, and he crossed his arms, avoiding Whizzer's eyes. "So, I guess he told you about me, then, huh?" He said, scuffing his socked feet against the floor.

Whizzer was almost certain he knew what Jason was asking, but he played dumb anyway. "Told me what?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know. That I'm…" Jason trailed off, shrugging.

"Autistic?" Whizzer supplied, and Jason cringed.

"Yeah, that."

"Yeah, he told me." Jason gave a frustrated huff, and Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you wish he hadn't?"

Jason scoffed. "Yeah, obviously." He said, as if Whizzer had just said something incredibly stupid.

"Why's that, bud?"

"Well… because!" Jason unfolded his arms, gesturing vaguely towards Whizzer. "Because now you know, and you think I'm weird, or- or stupid or something, and you're gonna treat me like I'm an idiot!"

"Jace-"

"- well, I'm not an idiot." Jason continued, seemingly not even hearing Whizzer try to interject. "I'm at the top of my class. So if you start talking to me like I'm a baby, or-or acting like I'm made of glass-"

"Jason, please listen to me, buddy." Jason sheepishly fell silent, and Whizzer stood, moving across the living room so he could crouch down in front of Jason, meeting the child's eyes. "I know you're not stupid. You're one of the smartest kids I've ever met. Hell, you're one of the smartest  _ people  _ I've ever met. And you being autistic isn't gonna change that. You're still the same smart, funny, brilliant kid I've always known. And anyone who doesn't see that is stupid."

Jason brought his gaze up to meet Whizzer's, and there was an odd sort of vulnerability that was rare to see from Jason, one that seemed to reach a hand into Whizzer's chest and squeeze his heart. "Do you promise?" He said, his voice small.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." Whizzer said with a small smile, making an "x" over his heart for dramatic effect. Jason rolled his eyes, and Whizzer laughed. "I promise, Jason. I'd never treat you any differently for something like that. I…" Whizzer took a deep breath. "I love you, kid, you know that, right?"

Jason's eyes widened, and Whizzer felt his heart pounding in his chest. But before Whizzer could come to regret his decision, Jason unexpectedly reached forward and threw himself into Whizzer's arms, burying his head in Whizzer's shirt. Whizzer let out a brief noise of surprise, but quickly hugged Jason back. "I love you too, Whizzer." Jason murmured.

  
  



End file.
